Jerry Dandrige
Jerry Dandrige is an ancient vampire presumably from Europe. His true name is unknown, but he is the primary antagonist of Fright Night. History Jerry Dandrige is a vampire who moves to Rancho Corvalis for unknown reasons and begins killing beautiful women (afterwards cutting their heads off to prevent them from coming back as vampires themselves.) Things are going well for him until his neighbor, a young teenager named Charley Brewster, discovers his secret and begins a mission to destroy him. Fortunately for Jerry, nobody believes Charley. Jerry visits Charley, invited into the house by his mother Judy, where he tells Charley to keep his secret or he will be killed. Ignoring his ultimatum, Charley stabs Jerry with a pencil and the vampire flees. Worried for Charley, his girlfriend Amy Peterson and his best friend Evil Ed call's in famous horror actor and vampire expert Peter Vincent, to preform a fake test to see if Jerry is a vampire, the "test" fails, but Peter realize's the truth when he see's Jerry has no reflection. Jerry realize's atleast two people are aware he is a vampire. Later that night, Jerry kidnaps Amy at a night club and turns Evil Ed into a vampire after stalking him in an alley. So begins the hunt to kill Jerry, as Peter is the only person willing to help Charley on his mission. Sometime after the abduction, Amy wakes up in Jerry's room were he begins to seduce her, biteing her in the process. Charley learns that Amy is half vampire and Jerry must die by sunrise in order to save her. He and Peter find his house after Evil Ed is killed by Peter. They are beset by Jerry's unhuman servent, but he is imediatly killed after the struggle. Peter looks for Jerry, while Charley finds Amy who enters a bloodlust for Charley. In the esueing confrontation, Jerry is lured into the basement as the sun rise's. Peter and Charley fight Jerry after Peter finds his coffin behind a false wall. Peter drives a stake into Jerry's heart, but Jerry vertically rises from his coffin like Nosferatu and rips the stake out before continuing the attack. Eventually, just as Jerry is about to kill Peter, they break the windows allowing the sunlight to flow into the basement, eventuly destroying the vampire and returning Amy to normal. Jerry turns into a grotesque, flaming bat-creature as he dies, blowing out every window in the house before turning into dust. A couple of years after Jerry's death, his sister Regine began to stalk Charley with a plot for revenge. Quotes *"Welcome to Fright Night! For real." *"Now we wouldn't want to wake your mother, would we Charley? 'Cause then I'd have to kill her too, RIGHT? throws Charley across his room and picks him up by the throat Do you realize how much trouble you've caused me, Charley? Spying on me. Almost disturbing my sleep this afternoon. Telling policemen about me! You deserve to die, boy. Of course... I can give you something I don't have: a choice. Forget about me, Charley. Forget about me, and I'll forget about you. What do you say, Charley? pulls out a small cross from his pocket, but Dandridge catches him and twists it from Charley's hand before he can raise it to Dandrige's face Fool!" *"Hello, Edward. You don't have to be afraid of me. I know what it's like being different. Only they won't pick on you anymore... or beat you up. I'll see to that. All you have to do is take my hand." *You shouldn't lose your temper, Charley. It isn't polite. Photos Fright_night3.jpg|Jerry the Vampire frightnight3.gif|Jerry Fright Night 19.jpg|Jerry in full vampire form frightnight-bigbat.jpg|Jerry as a bat Dandrige, Jerry Dandrige, Jerry